Loveless , Lose Your Ears and Become Loved
by xx iiSTRAWBERRYpinichi
Summary: It has been a year since Ritsuka and Soubi met and became bound as Sacrifice and Fighter and the two of them continue to struggle with their emotions and how they feel about one another. Rated M for MPEG, Explict Scenes, etc.
1. The Truth

It was cold today, Winter had been a harsh mistress this year, bringing heavy snow and ice that coated the ground like a well formed blanket. One had to bundle up quite a bit, just to gain any form of warmth. The cold didn't bother him though. He enjoyed it more than Summer, he didn't like being hot, he couldn't stand anything that related to fire. It only brought back the painful memories of Seimei's death to his mind. The sound of snow being crushed under his footsteps carried quite a bit and once in awhile it caused a faint twitch to come from the smooth, black cat ears resting ontop of his head. The long, sleek black tail swaying behind him as he walked. Symbols that he was still a virigin unlike quite a few of his classmates. He had left early today, not wanting to provoke his mother after the harsh beating she had dealt out last night. He was lucky to be alive, and thought about staying home to avoid any unnecessary worry from his friends, but he didn't want to be home with her, not with the chance of her bursting into another one of her. As the soft flutters of snowflakes fell around his small, slender frame a chilling breeze passed over him as it shifted his clothing a bit as he stopped walking. A pair of pale, pink lips parted as a small pink tongue came out to lick a snowflake that had fallen on his bottom lip away before retracting back into his mouth.

"...Seimei.."

Was the only word muttered before they closed and a set of long, dark silk lashes slowly lifted to reveal eyes of a brillant deep purple, almost exotic in nature, how they added beauty to his face, which was constructed almost like an angelic doll. Creamy, ivory colored skin that looked smooth to the touch was brushed against by strands of dark silk that was in somewhat of an uneven cut, but was still beautiful nonetheless. A white bandaged rested beneath his left eye as he lifted his head glancing up at the pale grey sky overhead.His tail still swaying behind him as he lowered his head and continued to walk. His slender frame, connected togeather with delicate curves was being show off today, but in truth Ritsuka never put much thought into getting dressed unless he wanted to hide the scars upon his body. A black turtleneck it seemed with somewhat of a wide collar to it and a dark grey vest adorned his upper frame as a pair of dark colored jeans outlined his slender legs showing off the beautiful shape of this small boy. Yes, despite his youth, he was already so beautiful. It made some wonder often what he would look like when he hit his prime. Ritsuka's hands were bandaged as well and it seemed his neck shared the same visible a bit beneath the turtleneck. As he came closer to the school, he noticed that not many students had arrived yet. It was early after all. He then glanced down as he lifted the white cellphone that hung around his neck by a string and he starred at it as he walked. Soubi had given this to him a year ago, so the two of them could stay in contact, and Ritsuka often found himself starring at it. Why? His eyes narrowed at the thought as he let it drop back down against his chest and closed his eyes in irratation.

"...Idiot.."

He murmered to himself. He was upset with Soubi at the moment. The other had ignored him for a whole week. He had called and left messages, but got no response and when Soubi finally called him last night, he was too exhausted to reply and at this point refused to. He knew it was childish of him, but for some reason he felt that Soubi deserved it. He had been left alone to tend to his wounds without any sort of comfort or warmth, it was painful. As Ritsuka walked into the courtyard , the hurried footsteps of another through the snow could be heard.

"Riiiiiitsu -kun!"

A high pitched, female voice, that caused Ritsuka's ears to cringe a bit as he glanced up at the tall girl coming toward him, her deep pink colored hair bouncing about her face among other things as she stopped and smiled brightly at him raising her hand in a wave.

"Good morning Ritsu -kun! How are you?"

She asked as Ritsuka turned his head glancing to the side, he had to mentally prepare himself for a moment, so that his friend wouldn't worry about the state of his exhausted form, a small smile forced itself upon his pale lips as he turned his head back to glance up at her.

"Eh, good morning ...I'm alright. Just a bit tired."

He said , but it was too late, Yuiko was already branding that worried look on her soft features and Ritsuka's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance at that. He didn't want her to start asking him a million questions about what had happened to him. He'd rather have kept it to himself for now.

"...Why are you looking at me like that Yuiko -chan?"

"...What happened to Ritsu -kun...? Why is he all bandaged up like that?"

Ritsuka's fingertips twitched and tightened on the strap of his bag, not realizing when he had come to grasp it. He then turned his head away from her again and moved walking pass her as he closed his eyes.

"Thats none of your concern, don't ask stupid questions, you know I hate that."

He said as Yuiko's ears lowered against her head as she starred at Ritsuka's back. That was one thing that seem to hurt her the most, Ritsuka never told her anything. He always kept things to himself. He carried a burden on his own. Yuiko then slowly began to follow after Ritsuka, knowing she had upset the other, but she really was worried about him. Ritsuka was so small and frail it seemed, he could break and Yuiko didn't think she could handle that. Seeing the strong Ritsuka she knew, broken like a doll. As the day dragged on from that point, Ritsuka found himself drifting in and out of random thoughts. His cheek rested in the palm of his hand as Sensei taught something to the class, and his dark purple orbs wandered to the window as he starred out at the falling snow, it almost reflecting in his eyes as his ears twitched faintly.

_'Seimei...its been a year now ...and I have yet to find a way to bring the real Ritsuka back ...even though...I have become quite comfortable with staying in this place for a bit, but last night...last night mother got really angry and I feared she had the intention of killing me...is this what will happen from now on? Even Soubi is beginning to disappear from me...now that I've accepted this life...is it going to start falling apart beneath my feet?'_

Ritsuka's thoughts offered a distracted look on his face, that Yuiko took notice too and lowered her eyes as she bit her bottom lip alittle. Ritsuka was started from his thoughts however as his eyes wided seeing a familiar face suddenly starring at him from the school gates. His head lifted from his hand a bit as his pale lips parted.

"..Soubi?"

Ritsuka found himself starring into eyes that equally held as much beauty as his own. Hidden behind a pair of thin framed glasses that rested upon and angelic face, coated with ivory flesh as strands of sandy brown fell about and shifted on his face. Soubit was dressed fairly casual today. A long, black overcoat and a pair of lightly colored jeans as he starred at Ritsuka with a look of concern and confusion. Ritsuka turned his gaze away as he scowled a bit. He knew that Soubi would show up eventually wondering why he hadn't answered him. The other probably had some excuse for why he had ignored him for a week, but right now Ritsuka didn't want to hear it. Soubi noticing that Ritsuka had looked away , had resigned himself to lean back against the wall and wait until school let out, what other choice did he have? He reached in his pocket as he pulled out a carton of cigerettes and he put one between his pale lips as he lit it up and took a puff of smoke in before he allowed it to come out taking form in the cold air as he glanced up and smiled faintly.

_'Ritsuka -kun...is angry with me ...but I had no other choice... inorder to make this time perfect... I had to make sure he experienced what it was like to be without me. He doesn't realize how painful it was for me during that week, but tonight, I will make it up to him.'_

Soubi thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Soon enough school let out and Ritsuka was ready to just drop on his feet. He wanted to go home and sleep, to make up for what he had lost the night before. As he approached the gate, Yuiko talking his ear off, he watched as Soubi turned to face him and he tilted his head planting the warm smile upon his lips that Ritsuka hated. Soubi closed his eyes as he raised his hand in a waving gesture.

"Hello, Ritsuka -kun."

Ritsuka stopped as he stood a bit of a distance from the other, and Yuiko turned her attention to Soubi as she smiled.

"Soubi -kun! I haven't seen you in awhile! Where have you been??"

Yuiko began to question the other, but when Ritsuka kept his head down and didn't react to Soubi, he instantly became worried. Usually he expected a scolding or ...something, but there was nothing as a faint twitch came from Ritsuka's ears and he suddenly began to walk again as he passed the two of them, Soubi watched as Ritsuka made his way down the sidewalk and he was just struggling to keep himself awake, the cold air wasn't helping as Soubi eventually caught up with him and he walked beside the other as he glanced down at him.

"..Ritsuka -kun?"

Ritsuka glanced at Soubi from beneath of his bangs and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Go home Soubi."

He said quietly as Soubi bit his lower lip a bit and then glanced forward.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes.."

Ritsuka said as he continued to walk , while Soubi stopped, starring at the other's slender back as he narrowed his eyes faintly. He then turned as he walked the opposite direction, a shadow fell across Ritsuka's eyes as he continued on his way home. Later that evening, Ritsuka hadn't bothered to eat dinner, he still wanted to avoid his mother as he layed on his bed, curled into a ball slightly, It didn't take long for him to begin to drift off into sleep. Faint breaths escaped between his pale lips as he buried his face into the pillow. A tall, slender siloutte appeared in the window as the door was slid open and Soubi's frame walked in as he saw Ritsuka laying on the bed. He glanced at the desk noticing the first aid kit was out and his eyes narrowed a bit more, he didn't understand why Ritsuka wouldn't let him deal with the woman, she was obviously insane to cause such pain to Ritsuka, but Ritsuka was against it. Soubi walked over to the bed as the mattress shifted under his weight and a gentle fingertip came to push Ritsuka's bangs back as Soubi starred down at him.

_'Ritsuka -kun ...is so beautiful ...I..I want to be the one...'_

Soubi thought as he glanced up at Ritsuka's ears as he reached out his hand and gently stroked one as Ritsuka stirred faintly and Soubi pulled his hand back as he stood up alittle quickly.

"...Soubi.."

The mutter escaped Ritsuka as Soubi's eyes wided a bit and he glanced down at the small sacrifice as a smile slowly pulled onto his lips and he turned as he leaned down, using one hand to support himself as he gently lifted Ritsuka's chin and pressed his lips against the others in a passionate kiss that seem to last for a few moments, before he pulled back seeing the faint flush left on Ritsuka's cheeks as the boy continued to sleep and a shadow fell over Soubi's eyes as his smile remained.

"Ritsuka, I love you."

Were Soubi's words beore he disappeared from the room, the curtain was left flapping in the cool winter breeze as Ritsuka smiled faintly and snuggled up under Soubi's jacket that he had settled over the other. Soubi smiled as he made his way home, slipping his hands into his pockets as he gazed up at the cluded sky overhead.

_'Seimei...I know it was an order to stay with Ritsuka...but I don't think...even if you canceled it ...I would be able to obey...I want to be the one to run my hands over that small, slender boy...to taste those lush lips over and over, and hear his soft moans...I want to be Ritsuka's one...to take his ears..'_

Soubi thought to himself as he smiled touching his fingertips to his lips. Little did Ritsuka or Soubi know, that soon both of their lives would change and the events that would follow would test their bond , pushing both of them to the limit.


	2. Preparation

It was raining today, as the soft sound of the _pit pat_ of the rain filled the quiet room, Ritsuka found himself unable to do much of anything this morning. He had woken up, taken a shower, eaten breakfast, payed his respects to Seimei, and done his weekend homework. As the long, dark silk lashes slowly lifted allowing the deep orbs of purple to become revealed, a faint twitch came from Ritsuka's ears. He then turned to lay on his side as he curled up a bit and starred at the window that Soubi often used as a door. The rain was hitting it so gently, it almost made Ritsuka sick. How could something so bleak and plain be considered beautiful to people, and Ritsuka began to think of how he was similar to the rain. He thought of himself as a plain and bleak individual, but people like Seimei and Soubi found him beautiful ...why? He closed his eyes as he buried his face in the pillow a bit. He was dressed in a black sweat suit, the jacket was unzipped down his chest a bit as he clentched the pillow case. Soubi ...Soubi... Soubi... He wanted to see the other for some reason. He felt cold, he wanted to feel his warmth and comfort. His mother had been quiet today because of the rain he supposed. Which was good, Ritsuka needed the time to recovery from the last almost fatal beating. It was almost like clockwork when that fated tap had come to the window. Ritsuka felt himself freeze almost as he glanced up from the pillow seeing Soubi standing there peeking in with a smile upon his lips. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he slowly willed himself to sit up, the soft strands of dark silk shifted about his angelic -like face.

"...Its open Soubi."

He finally said after awhile as Soubi closed his eyes and tilted his head.

"I know, I just wanted to hear Ritsuka -kun say it."

He said as the door was slid open and he stepped inside as he was greeted with a towel to his face as Ritsuka stood up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Soubi pulled the towel down from his face a bit, his eyes narrowing with amusement as he clentched a towel a bit, hiding his smile.

_'Ritsuka -kun ...was waiting for me...'_

He thought to himself as he placed the towel on his head and began to slip off his wet coat as he set it down on Ritsuka's chair, his tall, slender frame was sporting a tight fitted white creamy colored turtleneck sweater and a pair of black slacks that were somewhat tight to his legs as well, and he then began to dry his hair. Ritsuka walked out of the bathroom and stopped as he watched Soubi and a faint blush came to his cheeks as he turned his head away as he walked toward him. Soubi was now siting on the floor against his bed as he allowed the towel to fall to rest around his neck, he turned his head as he glanced up at Ritsuka.

"Thank you for the towel Ritsuka -kun."

Soubi said as Ritsuka still had his head turned away a bit.

"You shouldn't walk around in the rain without an umbrella..you'll catch a cold."

He said quietly, annoyance was clear in his voice at Soubi's lack of care for himself. Soubi lowered his eyes as his usual smirk came to his lips at how cute Ritsuka was acting and he then turned his head forward as he leaned back a bit.

"I wanted to see you so badly, I wasn't thinking about anything else."

He said as Ritsuka's eyes wided and the flush on his cheeks grew deeper as he shot his head toward Soubi and was about to yell at the other, but he noticed the contented look on his face and decided against it as he closed his own eyes and sighed.

"...idiot."

He commented as he moved and found himself sitting down infront of Soubi inbetween his legs as Soubi slightly opened his eyes and starred down at Ritsuka as, a pair of small slender hands came to reach out and grab Soubi's glasses as he moved them down and began to clean them with the towel. Soubi's face took on a somewhat surprised look as Ritsuka's face still held a faint blush.

"You...forgot them."

He said as his tail swayed alittle behind him and Soubi then closed his eyes and smiled once more as Ritsuka went to put them back on and suddenly Soubi seized his hand as Ritsuka's eyes wided and Soubi's lips suddenly touched to his fingertips.

"Ritsuka -kun ...is such a kind ..and caring master.."

Soubi whispered against the other's fingertips as Ritsuka closed his eyes making a faint nose as Soubi parted his pale lips and slipped one of Ritsuka's fingers into his mouth sucking on it lightly. He could feel Ritsuka shivering a bit from the attention on his finger and he glanced at the other out the corner of his eye.

_'...he likes this...how cute Ritsuka -kun...I could ..do so much more...and make you feel even more pleasure ...'_

Soubi thought to himself as he chuckled and pulled Ritsuka's finger from his mouth as he pulled the other forward before Ritsuka could protest as he pressed his lips against the other's. Ritsuka's eyes wided quite a bit this time. He then winced , feeling uncomfortable as he felt Soubi's tongue slip into his mouth and began to explore it.

"..alkjfdl...s-sou..."

Ritsuka's attempt at speaking was thawrted as Soubi locked their tongues togeather in a deep kiss. Ritsuka then felt himself being pushed back as his back met the floor gently. Soubi was always gentle with Ritsuka, the other was so small and fragile under his much larger body. He slipped his free hand under Ritsuka's back pulling him against his chest as he finally broke the kiss realizing that Ritsuka's needed air as the small boy starred up at him, panting with flushed feverish cheeks. Soubi tilted his head a bit more.

"..Are you alright Ritsuka -kun?"

Soubi asked as Ritsuka's eyes narrowed and he glared up at Soubi.

"...w-what was that for...?"

He asked as Soubi slowly lowered his head as his lips barely skimmed along the other's pale neck, he just wanted to bit it.

"I was showing my thanks. I love you Ritsuka -kun."

He said, and that caused a spark of anger to hit Ritsuka as he turned his head to the side suddenly.

"Get...off me."

He said quietly as Soubi glanced at Ritsuka, wanting to protest, but did as the other wanted, pulling himself and Ritsuka up as Ritsuka stood up shortly after and walked away, he kept his back turned to Soubi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ritsuka -kun?"

Soubi questioned as he starred at the other's back with a bit of worry at his sudden change in behavior as Ritsuka starred at the rain, and it was a long while before he finally spoke.

"...Soubi ...would ...would you take my ears only if Seimei ordered you to?"

He asked as Soubi's eyes wided a bit, taken off guard by Ritsuka's sudden question and then he stood up as he walked toward Ritsuka as he slid his arms around his waist, resting his head on the other's shoulders.

"No ...I would take Ritsuka's ears ...because that is what I want."

Soubi said as Ritsuka couldn't help but hid his sudden smile as he raised his hand to cover his mouth and he lowered his head a bit as a shadow fell across his eyes.

"... do ... you belong to me Soubi?"

Ritsuka asked as Soubi brought his lips close to Ritsuka's ear.

"Forever. I love you Ritsuka."


	3. Its Time

After the strange night, Ritsuka found that he wasn't able to sleep much at all after Soubi left. The other's words had lingered in his mind and caused him to think of them perhaps more than he needed to. Soubi was his, he had said so himself, but why did Ritsuka still feel that it wasn't that way? If Soubi was his ...why did it feel as if the other was holding back from him. He sighed as he shifted on his bed and curled up a bit. He hadn't bothered to go to school today, he wasn't able to get out of the bed and although he knew Yuiko and the others would be worried about him, at the moment he didn't care. His eyes narrowed as he clentched the sheet in his hand starring at the phone Soubit had given him. He couldn't decided if he should call him. After a few more minutes of thinking upon it ...he reached out his slender ivory hand and picked up the phone, sitting up on the bed as the pale blue hoodie he was wearing shifted on his form, being quite baggy and loose on him. His legs moving to fold underneath of him as he opened the phone. He pressed one button simply and placed the phone to his head as his cat -like ears twitched a bit as it rung. He raised his other hand to his chest, he could feel his heart pounding hard against it, almost listening to thunder echo in his ears. When the phone clicked and Soubi's voice came through on the other end, Ritsuka swallowed a bit hard, finding no words to speak.

"Hello?...Ritsuka -kun?"

Still Ritsuka couldn't give an answer, he closed his eyes tightly as he heard Soubi shift a bit on the other end, probably getting worried because the other wasn't speaking as it sounded like he was getting up. Was Soubi painting? Had he interrupted the other?

"Ritsuka -kun ..please answer me ..is everything alright?"

Ritsuka shook his head a bit as he suddenly pulled the phone away and closed it. He then allowed the phone to drop to the bed as he lowered his head panting a bit as his heart continued to pound hard against his chest, it almost seemed as if calling Soubi had sucked some kind of energy out of him. He glanced at the phone as it began to ring again, vibrating on the bed and Ritsuka starred down at it with his deep purple orbs. He then turned his head away as he stood up from the bed, his small feet touching to the floor as he went to grab his shoulder bag and he headed out of his room, making his way downsairs. He stopped in the hallway as he glanced in the kitchen seeing his mother, it looked like she was cutting some meat, maybe she was making stew for dinner tonight? Ritsuka then turned his head forward as he stopped at the door slipping on his shoes as he opened the door and escaped outside. He lightly jogged down the sidewalk, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. It didn't take long for Soubi to show up, he slipped into Ritsuka's room only to find that the other was gone, his eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room, his long black coat shifting in the wind blowing in from the window, the soft light strands fell about his angelic face as he walked forward and glanced down seeing Ritsuka's phone. He slowly reached down as he lifted it up glancing down at it.

"...Ritsuka..."

He murmered as he glanced back out the window. He knew something was wrong with his little kitten and he didn't like it. He moved as he made his way back out the window and began his search for the other. Unable to really find a place to go, Ritsuka found himself ending up at a local cafe.He sat in a booth by the window as he starred down at the table, a troubled look obvious on his soft features. He closed his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

_'...What's...wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?'_

Ritsuka then jumped a bit as his ears became alert hearing the bell to the store and he glanced up slowly as his eyes wided seeing Soubi standing there as he glanced around and his eyes fell upon Ritsuka as a look of relief came onto his features. He then walked over to the other as Ritsuka looked away. Soubi stood there as he tilted his head a bit.

"Ritsuka -kun?"

Ritsuka's ears lowered against his head as his tail shifted a bit before wrapping around his leg and he then glanced to the side as Soubi sat down beside him.

"Are...you upset?"

Soubi blinked a bit as he glanced up at Ritsuka and then he smiled as he shook his head.

"Of course not, I'm just relieved to see that Ritsuka -kun is not hurt."

He spoke in an honest tone as he turned and he noticed the upset look on Ritsuka's features and he suddenly turned as he lifted Ritsuka's chin and it was in that instant that Soubi let their lips touch as Ritsuka's eyes slowly wided. His ears shooting up once more as his hand twitched against the table, and it was quite awhile before Soubi pulled back and he smiled.

"Ritsuka -kun...your ready.."

He spoke in a husky voice as Ritsuka's cheeks flared up and he starred up at the other confused but he didn't say anything as Soubi stood up from the booth gently grabbing Ritsuka's small hand as he pulled him out of the booth. Ritsuka just allowed Soubi to lead him away from the cafe and down the sidewalk as he starred at Soubi's back. Why was he just allowing this to happen...what did Soubi's words mean...? Eventually, the two of them had ended up at Soubi's apartment as he stepped inside after Ritsuka and locked the door once he had slipped off his shoes not wanting any interruptions.Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably on his feet as Soubi lowered his eyes still smiling at the other as he led him over to the bed and gently pushed him down to sit on its edge. Soubi slipped off his jacket soon after, revealing him to be wearing a black longsleeve shirt to go with the dark brown jeans he had on. He then walked over to Ritsuka once more as he lifted the other's chin as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Don't be afraid."

Ritsuka lowered his eyes.

"I'm...not afraid ...but...will it hurt?"

He asked quietly. Ritsuka wanted Soubi to be his, his alone. No longer did he want Soubi tied to his brother, but he wasn't sure how far he could allow himself to be taken. He trusted Soubi to be ...his forever. Soubi pulled up a bit as he smirked.

"It can at first...but I promise...I will be gentle...the pain will turn to pleasure quite easily, if you trust me Ritsuka -kun."

He said as Ritsuka blinked glancing up at Soubi and then he slowly nodded, Soubi stood up straight, he knew he would have to ease Ritsuka into this, but somehow he could feel that the other was ready, ready to become his, and he was ready for Ritsuka to become his as well. He sat down beside the other as he pushed a few dark strands away from Ritsuka's neck as he allowed his warm lips to touch to the exposed ivory flesh. Ritsuka closed his eyes as his cheeks flushed up once more and he let out a small noise as he tilted his head down a bit. Soubi moved one hand as he slid it across Ritsuka's lower back and rested it on the other's small hip as his other hand wrapped around Ritsuka's as Ritsuka felt something placed in his hand. He slightly opened his eyes to see the cellphone and Soubi's lips moved to his ears as he nipped at them a bit.

"Please...don't leave that behind anymore Ritsuka -kun.."

Ritsuka closed his eyes once more as a shudder ran throughout his small frame.

"..W-Why?"

Soubi simply smiled as his hand resting on Ritsuka's hip slid up the other's side bringing the other's hoodie and shirt with it as his fingers felt the warm flesh underneath and Ritsuka lifted his head a bit as he let out a small gasp.

"...because its as if...a part of me is away from Ritsuka -kun...and I don't like that feeling."

He spoke into the other's ear as he began to kiss at his neck again and he bit down on the other's skin a bit as he sucked on the skin and soon left a bright pink mark as he moved pushing Ritsuka back as the phone dropped to the floor. Ritsuka wanted to say he had dropped it, but Soubi didn't seem to care at the moment. It was still in the room, it was still here and thats all that mattered to him at the moment, that Ritsuka was here. He pushed himself up, one of his hands resting on each side of Ritsuka's head as he starred down at the smaller one underneath of him as he tilted his head.

"Are..you ready Ritsuka -kun?"

Ritsuka starred up at Soubi and then he gently , slowly raised his hand as his fingertips grazed across the other's cheek pushing a few light strands back as he slowly nodded.

"...I'm ready Soubi -kun...to lose my ears.."


	4. A Night of Passion

It was quiet in the small room that belong to Ritsuka. Only the faint sound of the sheets shifting and a small whimper seem to erase the silence. A set of pale pink lips parted as a small noise escaped from between them. A slender, small hand twisting around the sheets tightly as Ritsuka's head fell back alittle and turned to the side, his eyes closed tightly.

"S-Soubi...-kun..."

Ritsuka's voice came out in a husky sutter as he slightly opened his eyes to reveal the deep purple hues. The larger frame shifted over him as Soubi lifted his head a bit, his tongue gently running over Ritsuka's left nipple as the blush on Ritsuka's cheeks became darker and Soubie allowed a small smile to cross on his lips.

"...your so beautiful...Ritsuka -kun.."

He said as his large hands trailed up the small male's sides until they rested on each of his shoulders and Ritsuka panted lightly as he glanced up at Soubi as he rose to tower over him. Soubi then leaned down as his lips touched against Ritsuka's lightly, before the kiss became deeper, Soubit slipped his tongue into the other's mouth as his hands slid Ritsuka's shirt down pass his shoulders revealing the thin, slender build of them. After a few moments he pulled back so the two of them could catch their breath and Soubi's eyes lowered as he gazed down at the flushed and feverish form of his master. His head lowered as his lips attatched to Ritsuka's neck again nipping and sucking as he left smaller marks on the other's ivory flesh to partner the much larger one he initially left. Ritsuka closed his eyes as he let out a small gasp and his head fell back alittle once more.

"S...soubi..."

Ritsuka had never felt this way before. His body was on fire and his heart was pounding hard against his small chest. His stomach was swelling up with a strange heat as his legs shifted arching up and brushing arcoss Soubi's hips causing the older male to let out a faint moan as he pulled back from his work on Ritsuka's neck.

"Your anxious...Ritsuka-kun...are you afraid still?"

He asked as he starred down at the other a somewhat sad look on his face at the thought of his beloved master not trusting him. Ritsuka felt a tinge of guilt strike him and he turned his head to the side as the strands of dark ebony silk slid across his cheeks, the tips touching to the corner of his lips as he bit his bottom one alittle.

"...p-please...don't...stop Soubi..."

Ritsuka said suddenly as Soubi's eyes wided in surprise as he tilted his head and then he removed the rest of Ritsuka's shirt exposing his upper body fully as Soubi's eyes scanned over all that was Ritsuka. HIS master, and soon all of this boy would belong to him. Causing a powerful and perfect bond to form between them. Soubi couldn't deny that he was anxious as well. His arousal was becoming painful the more he allowed himself to taste and feel Ritsuka's heated flesh. He then leaned down as he captured the boy's lips once more and he allowed his other hand to travel down his thin chest, across his stomach which received a shiver from Ritsuka and to the waistband of his pants. He moved kissing the corner of the smaller boy's lips as Ritsuka's blush seem to deepen as he panted slowly feeling the movements of Soubi's roaming hand. Soon Ritsuka felt his pants being tugged down as Soubi's hand slipped inbetween his legs and Ritsuka gasped as his body jerked when he felt Soubi's cold hand grasp ahold of his length. His head fell as he grasped the sheets beneath him even tigher as Soubi gently began to stroke him. Soubi pulled back from his kissing attack as he tilted his head smirking.

"Do you like that ...Ritsuka -kun? Does it feel good to you?"

Ritsuka slightly opened his eyes as he glanced at Soubi out the corner of his eye and he swallowed alittle hard as he slowly nodded, he couldn't lie for some reason. Soubi's face seemed to be filled with relief and joy as he leaned down and kissed the other's forehead gently.

"Good...it is my duty to serve...my master..."

He said as his other hand moved underneath of Ritsuka, Ritsuka winced as he suddenly felt something slip into his entrance, Soubi's finger? Soubi shuddered a bit, he could feel the heat and tightness of Ritsuka's unused entrance and it caused a painful sting to come to his own lower area, which was seeking release at the moment, but he had to be patient, he had to pleasure Ritsuka first, so that he would enjoy his first time. Ritsuka's small body twisted beneath of his, rubbing up against him and Soubit's long, strands of sandy brown slid down over his shoulders as he suddenly pulled his hands away from the boy leaving Ritsuka in a state caught between a daze and his body's need to release. Soubi quickly removed his own clothing before he returned his hands, but this time, he simply grabbed Ritsuka's arousal as he lowered his head and Ritsuka watched him.

"W-What...a-are you...doing ..?"

Ritsuka struggled to ask as Soubi simply smiled before Ritsuka's eyes wided a bit feeling the hot and wetness of Soubi's mouth overtake his length and it felt so good to Ritsuka that he hadn't even realized that his body had arched up pushing himself in alittle further to Soubi's mouth as Soubit gently began to suck and stroke the other with his tongue. He was enjoying the beautiful sounds he was getting from Ritsuka. The soft whimpers and moans were enough to make his own skin crawl with excitement. He couldn't hold back much longer, but thankfully for him, Ritsuka didn't take long before he released and Soubi took it all in swallowing what was taken into his mouth as Ritsuka's eyes wided and his flushed face, covered with a thin layer of sweat lifted. 

"S-Soubi! I-I'm sorr--"

Before Ritsuka could finish though, Soubi's lips collided with his and Ritsuka's eyes wided as he tasted the sweet mixture from Soubi's mouth into his. He was then pushed back again as Soubi's hands moved lifting Ritsuka's legs up a bit around his hips as he prepared the other.

"It...will hurt at first Ritsuka...just endure it for a bit."

Ritsuka slowly lowered his eyes as he brought his slender arms up to wrap around the other's neck as he buried his face into Soubi's neck and winced as he suddenly felt Soubi pushing himself into his entrance. Ritsuka let out a pained whimper as he held on tightly to Soubi and his head fell back a bit before Soubi shifted. Pulling Ritsuka into a sort of sitting position on his lap as he tried to make it more comfortable for Ritsuka, kissing his lips, neck, and shoulders gently as the small tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Soubi then starting with a gentle pace began to move and a small noise escaped Ritsuka each time he thrusted. Of course Soubi wasn't silent himself. The moans and grunts that escaped his husky voice surprised Soubi as the older male hunched over a bit panting as he closed his eyes.

"So...tight...Ritsuka...you...feel...perfect..."

He murmered as he lifted his head and kissed the other's chin as his arms wrapped around Ritsuka as Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi and the two moved as Soubi's pace quickened ever so slowly and he felt himself lost in it all, feeling the heat and friction between their two bodies, covered in a damp sweat and the lovely vanilla scent that Ritsuka gave off caused Soubi to moan out the other's name. It seemed to last forever, before Soubi couldn't contain himself anymore and his head fell back along with Ritsuka's as he released into the other and Ritsuka gasped out as Soubi pulled him forward against him suddenly and the two of them became still, just panting and trying to regain themselves as Ritsuka curled up against Soubi's chest as Soubi slowly pulled himself out of the other and he smiled, panting roughly.

"I love you, Ritsuka -kun."

He murmered as he raised his hand storking the top of the other's head as his hands pushed over Ritsuka's ears as they suddenly fell off onto the bed and Soubi slightly opened his eyes as he starred at the two black ears laying on the bed. He then kissed Ritsuka's eyelid gently as the smaller male, exhausted, seemed to have fallen asleep and Soubit smiled.

"Good night, Ritsuka -kun..."

He said as he slowly moved standing up as he pulled the smaller male up into his arms. He then moved laying Ritsuka down as he pulled the blanket over him. He leaned down as he placed a kiss on his forehead and he pulled up a bit as he starred down at the smaller male.

"Now...you are truly mine...and I am truly yours...your full potential...and our love...can now blossom Ritsuka -kun...please prepare for many battles ahead."

Soubi murmered as he moved walking around the bed as he grabbed his pants, slipping them on but not zipping them up as he walked over to Ritsuka's window and starred out at the large white moon looking down at them and he narrowed his eyes up at it as he heard shifting in the bed and he glanced back seeing Ritsuka move to lay on his side. 

"Soubi...kun...baka..."

He murmered in his sleep as Soubi lowered his eyes and smiled as he closed the curtain and returned to Ritsuka's side laying in the bed with him. Snuggling close as sleep soon overtook him as well and the growing bond of Loveless, begins.


End file.
